


Pillow Talk

by Lizzie_Tempest



Series: One-shots [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underfell Sans (Undertale), only these two would talk about dinosaurs in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Tempest/pseuds/Lizzie_Tempest
Summary: Waking up with Sans is the best thing ever in your eyes.  Mostly because of the conversations you two tend to have.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: One-shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/986262
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but it wouldn't leave me alone.

You woke slowly, stretching and relishing in the warmth that had enveloped you. Said warmth grumbled.

"i's too early, doll. go back to sleep."

You giggled quietly and snuggled back into the covers, Sans' arm tightened around you and pulled you further back into his chest as he curled around you even more.

"If you go back to sleep, you won't hear about my dream."

Sans grumbled once more, a quiet protest that had a hint of questioning in its tone and you smiled. He could never resist hearing about the dreams you had. He was fascinated by them, found them hilarious. You did have a lot of rather strange dreams.

"okay. i'll bite. what did ya dream of this time?" You could feel his grin widen.

"I went to the mall."

Sans somehow managed to let out a quiet snort of laughter while also making a small noise of disappointment.

"that it? aww. you're starting to turn normal, babe." he nuzzled into your neck, purring quietly.

"Wasn't finished." You bit your lip, trying to hold back your grin from widening. You knew that Sans would find your dream funny. He kissed your shoulder, nipping it gently as he made another questioning noise.

"There were dinosaurs at the mall. They were shopping for wedding dresses." you finished.

Sans stopped. His shoulders started shaking and he buried his skull into your hair, trying to smother his laughter. You started to giggle with him. It WAS a funny mental image. You could remember your dream vividly. A T-Rex had tried on a princess style wedding dress and started complaining that it made them look fat. Eventually, Sans' laughter died back down.

"what's ya favourite dinosaur?" his husky voice murmured sleepily into the back of your neck.

"All the dinosaurs fear the T-Rex." You whispered back. You grinned, you couldn't pass up the opportunity with being asked a question like that.

"hehe. deadpool..." Sans snickered. You giggled with him, turning over to face him.

His crimson eyelights were fuzzy with sleep and he smirked as he took in your bedhead. It looked like you had a bird's nest on your head. It wasn't going to be fun untangling that mess later. Eh, that was a problem for later. For now, snuggles.

"In all seriousness though, there are two dinosaurs that are my favourite."

Sans quirked a brow bone. Now he was interested.

"The first is the Velociraptor and the second is the Plesiosaurus."

You rubbed your eyes sleepily and snuggled into your skeleton boyfriend's chest. He was so warm. His arm around your waist pulled you closer to him and you rested your head in the crook of his neck as he hummed, pondering your answer.

"why?"

"Velociraptors are just plain cool. Remember when we went to see Jurassic World? They may be smaller than the T-Rex, but they're badass as hell."

Sans couldn't help but agree. His sockets slid shut once more, relaxing and beginning to purr as he began to feel himself fall asleep again.

"I like the Plesiosaurus because I have a theory about it."

Here we go. Sans couldn't help but chuckle. You and your theories never failed to make him giggle. You always made sure to keep a straight face and sound as serious as you could. Because of this, half of the time Sans couldn't even be sure if you were being serious or just coming out with these theories for the fun of it. He had to admit that he was intrigued about what you were going to say.

"I think a Plesiosaurus might be the Loch Ness Monster!" You grinned up at him.

There was a silence for all of five seconds before Sans began to splutter with laughter, his rib cage rattling from the force of his deep, rumbling chuckles. Your smile dropped and you puffed out your cheeks, pouting as he buried his skull in your neck in a bid to muffle his laughter.

"Don't laugh!"

"pfft, babe. what the fuck are ya talking about?" he laughed.

Still pouting slightly, you turned away for a second to reach for your phone on the bedside table. Opening up a search engine, you found a picture supposedly showing the Loch Ness Monster and shoved it into Sans' face.

"That's the most famous picture of the Loch Ness Monster!" You declared. Sans raised a brow bone, but said nothing. He at least wanted to hear you out.

After taking a good look at the photo (he couldn't be sure if it was real or not, but he was not about to let you know that) you pulled the phone back to you, typing something in and then turning it back for him to look.

"And THAT! Is a Plesiosaurus!"

Sans took in the picture of what the dinosaur would've looked like when it was alive. He couldn't deny the similarities. Damn it.

"okay. so they look similar."

"They look the same! Besides, it's a known fact that we know more about space than the ocean. We are physically unable to explore the deepest parts of our ocean due to how high the pressure is down there. Who knows what kind of creatures are down there? There could be lots of prehistoric creatures down there and we would never know because we can't get to them! So! Whose to say that a Plesiosaurus isn't hiding in the deep oceans and then swimming up through the rivers to the Loch itself?"

Okay, you had him there. How long had you been thinking up this theory? Long enough for you to actually have a sound argument, apparently. Urgh, it was far too early to be talking seriously about theories and the like. He could process this properly later. When he'd managed to get some coffee in his system.

He rolled you over onto your back and flopped on top of you, nuzzling into your neck and tightening his grip on your waist. You squawked, dropping your phone from the sudden movement and whined at being restricted so suddenly. You huffed when he let out a snore.

"Sans."

Another snore. You let out a noise that was somewhere between a whine and a little growl. It took everything he had not to start laughing at your attempt to copy his growl.

"I still need to show you the video someone shot in the deep where they found something like a mermaid! If there's a mermaid down there, then why not a Plesiosaurus?!" you whined.

"go back to sleep, babe." he laughed.

Sans didn't have to look at you to see the pout that was crossing your face. In a last attempt at getting your way, you stretched your arm out, desperately trying to reach your phone where it had fallen on the floor. Eventually you seemed to give in. Risking a glance at your face had Sans' grin widening. You had that deadpan look on your face.

You don't know why, but he never saw the pillow coming until it had hit him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> i've probably been spending too much time with my big bro. he's always coming out with theories like Reader 🤔
> 
> bother me on Tumblr: https://lizzie-tempest.tumblr.com/


End file.
